Talk:Duo Duo/@comment-43400590-20190805134100
From > LLS Chapter 10 – Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen (Currently only available on Web Archive, so you may need the Wayback Machine app for your browser to access it.) I corrected some of the grammar and punctuation but not all of it. EruditeBirdyIsME (talk) Feeding Feeding allows the flower to gain a huge amount of energy for recovery. This was extremely beneficial, especially in the long term. The flower had the ability to store excess energy it absorbed from corpses in its body. They would be stored in its fruits, which was called the Flower Fruit. ~ Flower Fruit Each and every fruit would hang on the thorny flower, and they had the ability to replenish the flower’s power that was consumed during the battle, at any point in time. However, if the Thorny Flower wanted to evolve from Feeding, they would have to feed on corpses that had the most suitable attributes to it. The higher the level, the better it would be. When the flower feed from corpses, there is a big secret to it. If the flower had absorbed a living thing that had the same attributes in the beginning, then it would not become a “variation”, it would only gain levels. Conversely, if the flower had absorbed a living thing that did not have the same attributes (e.g. a human body) in the first absorption, it would not gain levels, but it would evolve to become a “variant”. (TLN: Lol I remembered Re: monster because I was trying to find the word “Variant”) Almost all of the monsters in the Soaring Dragon Continent were normal monsters. Only a few monsters would undergo evolution to become a “variation” under certain conditions. Monsters that had gone through “variation” would be much stronger than normal monsters. Such “variant” monsters could more easily evolve into an elite monster. When it evolved to an elite monster, its abilities would greatly increase. Similar to the grimoire rankings, the ranks of the elite monsters are divided into copper, silver, gold, platinum and diamond, five different types of ranks. Every time an elite monster rises in rank, its powers would increase by tenfold. Let alone platinum and diamond ranked monsters, even having a copper ranked monsters was something only normal people could dream of all their lives. ~ Spore Only when a thorny flower has reached level 4 and became a Flower Overlord, could it disperse its parasitic Spores. These spores would stick on corpses and turn them into Thorny Flowers. If the opponent was a living person, the spores would enter into the person and devour his internal organs, sucking in his blood. Then it will evolve into a Thorny Flower and came out from the person’s body by tearing his stomach apart.” When Yue Yang explained it in that way, the little miss could only cringe as she was unable to endure it anymore. The real use for Spores was not to kill people. Who would be so foolish as to stand still and let the spores take root on their bodies? The main purpose of these spores was to break down corpses. There are some special monsters that would turn into zombies when they die or resurrect again with several conditions. For example, the monsters in Water Category and Fire Category could be resurrected under a summoner’s special skill. As the owner of the thorny flower, one would not be able to survive against these in a battle. The thorny flower’s Spores could finally be used in this kind of scenario. It could parasitize these monsters corpses and turn them fully into Thorny Flowers, interrupting their revival. This interception would definitely weaken the other party’s fighting strength. With regard to parasitizing on living people, it was actually something very difficult to do. Furthermore, rather than having the spores parasitize on them, wouldn’t it be better to order the Thorny Flower to gobble that unlucky person up? Who knows, maybe the Thorny Flower could evolve another rank. ~ Crown Thorny Flower Queen The thorny flower’s last stage of evolution turned out to be a human-like Crown Thorny Flower Queen. When demons tried to invade the Soaring Dragon Continent, it was this Thorny Flower Fairy and her Thorny Flower Queen who had slaughtered three of the Demon Kings. The flower had also gobbled more than five thousand demon troops. The boundless sea of flowers that the Flower Queen had created became a nightmare for the demons. Even the unbeatable Black Dragon Demon King would run away with tails between his legs at the sight of the Thorny Flower Fairy. This Thorny Flower Fairy was the only human being who had the strength to resist and massacre the strong warriors of the invading Demon Legion. EruditeBirdyIsME (talk) Seeing the little miss retreating back, Yue Yang mumbled to himself, “Since no one cared about this insignificant thorny flower, I’m gonna raise a Crown Thorny Flower Queen!”